Fire
by onmyside
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SERIES 5! A fire threatens to destroy the Abbey. Will everyone get out alive? My take on what will happen when a fire breaks out in Edith's room.


A/N Never give me a pen and a notebook while I'm lying on the beach (last day of summer, to be honest!). Things will happen. And this is the thing. I've typed this tonight after work so there will be typos GALORE! If you find one, you can drop me a PM and I'll correct them in the morning. And now, enjoy reading and please leave a review :). Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire<strong>

She can smell it: burnt wood, wallpaper, carpet. It stings her nose, it hurts her lungs when she takes a breath. She coughs but does not open her eyes. This is all a bad dream, one she has had so many times already. The house is burning, her father grabs her hands, drags her out of her warm, comfortable bed, down the stairs and into the open. Fresh air streams through her lungs. Her sisters are there too but her mother is missing. She is still a small child, five or six years old. The memories began to face over the years, leaving only the feeling of helplessness, terror and fear behind, stored deep inside her subconscious. She remembers how her father runs back inside and then she usually wakes. This is the last time Daisy has seen her parents.

The cough is persistent, the smoke fills her lungs once again and finally she wakes. Eyes wide open, the feeling of terror as present as it had been twenty years ago.

"FIRE!" Daisy yells, coughs. "FIRE!" She pushed the duvet away, stumbles out of her bed, almost falls over the edge of the small carpet in her room. "FIRE!" There is no time to grab her robe or slippers. She has to get out of her. Where are her mother and father? She has to rescue them this time.

ooooo

There is a banging on the door, loud, almost forceful. Whoever it is had obviously forgotten that it is the middle of the night and that the dinner last evening had been a very long and tiresome one. She has been in bed well past midnight and every bone in her body still aches.

The banging and the yelling continue. Mrs Patmore puts her pillow over her head, tries to shut out the noise and find sleep again. She needs to rest now or Daisy and the kitchen maids will have a very trying day tomorrow with the cook unrested and tired. She gets moody when she lacks sleep and the consequences of a lost night's rest are something she wishes no one to experience.

"For heavens sake! What is it?" She yells back from under her pillow. The entire house will be awake by now anyway. Her door swings open, hits the wall with a loud bang. "FIRE!" Daisy yells and Mrs Patmore is suddenly wide awake.

ooooo

"Everyone stay calm!" His loud voice carries through the corridor. Every door is open, servants in nightshirts, pyjamas, with ruffled hair and sleepy eyes have gathered outside their rooms. The young maids cling to each other, eyes wide with fear. They can all smell it by now. Everyone knows what is going on.

"We will leave the house together over the eastern staircase." He switched on his torch and walks towards the door. They all have to pass him and Mrs Hughes. Mr Molesley will lead them downstairs, along with Miss Baxter. He has made this plan up the minute Mrs Hughes suddenly appeared in his doorway, hair in a long braid, torch in hand. "There's a fire. We must get out of the house immediately."

He is responsible now. They all rely on him. "One by one please. We must make sure we are not forgetting someone."

They all pass by them. The kitchen maids, footmen, hallboys, Mrs Patmore, Daisy. He counts them loudly, hopes he does not forget any one. Mrs Hughes does the same with her girls. Once they are all on the stairs he can hear how she slowly exhales. He turns, looks at her. She is shaking, imperceptibly almost, but enough for him to notice.

"Come here." He reaches out, takes her hand and they descend the first steps together until they reach Mr Molesley on the landing.

"Thomas and Jimmy are missing." He informs them.

ooooo

He cannot sleep. All this business with Lady Anstruther keeps him awake late after the dinner party is already over. He has been downstairs, sitting in the servant's hall, smoking. How could Jimmy falls for such a woman? Loud and annoying, no class at all. He extinguishes his cigarette, lights another. He sounds like Mr Carson. Thomas chuckles. The old man has so many standards, so many rules and Thomas has always despised the correctness, the inability of the butler to accept a compromise on his own accord, to adapt to change. Carson always needs hit Lordship to approve of everything. Rules, nothing but rules. And now he thinks Lady Anstruther an unworthy member of the aristocracy! Hah! He inhales deeply, exhales the smoke slowly. There are a few good things about Mr Carson too, of course. The butler let him stay on, keeps his secret. But that's about it.

Thomas coughs, looks at his cigarette, blames the new stronger brand he is smoking nowadays. Once more he inhales, ignores the other smell that is not burnt paper and nicotine.

He coughs again. Something is wrong. The air smells different, scorched. And now he knows what is going on. Within seconds he extinguished his cigarette, leaves the servant's hall and runs up the stairs. The house is on fire!

ooooo

He lets go of her hand as soon as they have reached Molesley. She understands, knows that he cannot hold it now in front of the footman. They exchange glances, she smiles, nods. Wants him to know that she feels a bit better now, that is fine.

"Have you seen jimmy?" He is now asking her.

"No I haven't. I was only making sure my maids are all out." She tries to remember if the footman or the under butler walked past them. But she cannot recall to have seen their faces amongst the many servants that are now a few landings below them, almost outside.

"Where are they?" It is her time to ask.

"I have no idea. I'll go back up and have a look."

She cannot leave him, cannot allow him to walk back alone, risk his life for Thomas and Jimmy! The moment Molesley and Baxter pass her and there is no one else left on the stairs, she runs up the few steps he is already ahead of her, follows him back into the servant quarters. He is in Thomas' room when she catches up with him.

"Mr Carson. We need to hurry up! We do no know where the fire is or how much of the house is already burning." This time she grabs his hand, tries to drag him out of the room. If necessary she will force him to go downstairs with her, out of the house, into safety.

"He hasn't even slept in here!" Carson stares at the immaculate bedding.

"Then he might be outside already." She does not really believe her own words, tries to make Mr Carson move. They need to get out. Fast!

"Maybe." Finally he followes her into the corridor. "We must check Jimmy's room too."

She follows along, does not let go of his hand, is afraid that if she loosens her grip, he will search the entire house for the two men.

Jimmy's room is empty too. The bed unused.

"For god's sake! Where are they?"

ooooo

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…" he counts the male servants, Miss Baxter the female ones. They are all in the backyard now, stanind around like lost sheep. He is not sure whether to walk around the house to the front gate or stay here to wait for Carson and Mrs Hughes.

"They're all out. Except Thomas and Jimmy." Miss Baxter informs him. She sounds worried, she looks worried, and he would very much like to hold her close now, tell her that they will be alright.

"Do you think we ought to wait for them?" Maybe she has an answer.

"I don't know." She looks up into the dark night sky. They cannot see any fire from where they are standing. Only the smoke.

"Let's wait a few more minutes."

ooooo

He is on the first floor now, a bit out of breath from the hurried ascent. The smell gets stronger, there is a disgusting heat behind the green baize door. What if jimmy and Lady Anstruther… he does not want to continue this line of thought, pushes open the door and what he sees behind it almost makes him want to retreat immediately, run outside and save his own life.

Flames emerge from underneath Lady Edith's bedroom door. Thomas only hesitates for a second before he kicks the door open with his foot. The entire room is full with thick smoke and the fire is everywhere. There is a lifeless body on the bed. He is at her side in a few quick strides, pushes away a burning chair with his injured hand (it's useless anyway), picks up the body, which is too light, and runs out of the room, loudly yelling 'FIRE!'

He manages to bang on a few doors with his elbow while he makes his way along the gallery. When he reaches the nursery, Branson emerges, carrying George and Sybbie.

"Thomas, what's going on?" He calls over his shoulder. Both men run as fast as they can towards the main staircase.

"Lady Edith's room is on fire, Sir."

ooooo

"Mr Carson, we must get out!" They've managed to reach the main hall by now.

"We have to call the fire brigade now! And see what we can do by ourselves to stop the fire."

He is at the phone in the hall, picks up the receiver and she can see it in his face that it takes the operator too long to connect the call. Everything takes too long and every minute they waste inside the house makes her more nervous.

"There are younger men that can do this!" She tries to reason, urges him, but knows her words fall on deaf ears. He is stubborn, even in life threatening situations. So she remains at his side, impatiently waiting for him to finish the call.

"Yes, the abbey. We've a fire! Please hurry up!" His voice is too loud. She can clearly hear the panic in it and is close to reach out for his hand again to keep them both steady, when Mr Branson comes running towards them, followed by Thomas.

"Mrs Hughes! Mr Carson! Lady Edith's room is on fire!"

She is so glad to see them all that she realizes too late whom Thomas is carrying. The unconscious woman in his arms looks horrible, her face all white, the hem of her nightgown scorched.

"Get her out. Quickly! Get the children outside!" Mr Carson shouts behind her and the two men need no further commands.

"We must call Dr Clarkson!" And he is back on the phone.

ooooo

"Take care of them please, I'm going back inside." Tom hands the children over to Miss Baxter and runs back towards the house. Mary, Cora, Robert, they are still inside somewhere, hopefully not trapped on their way out.

"Thomas, help me please!" He yells back. Someone's who's strong enough to carry an adult body can be very helpful in this situation. That is all Tom can think about right now. He is almost back inside when it hits him. The fire in Ireland, the estate they burned to the ground. He had been watching from a safe distance but clearly saw how the family had gathered outside, the children in tears and error written all over their parent's faces. And he, the ex-chauffeur, husband to an aristocratic wife had strangely enjoyed the spectacle and pitied the family at the same time. Now he finally understands what it means to see the place you call home in flames.

ooooo

"Everyone wake up!" Lord Grantham has made sure his wife and eldest daughter are awake and on their way downstairs. He has also passed the few guests that stayed over night. Everyone is confused, tired and realization of the danger they are all in dawns too slowly.

There is one more door he has to push open. Lady Anstruther is still in the red room. He has not seen her on the gallery or amongst the people that rushed past him. And the Lady is a sight to behold! Robert banishes this thought immediately. This is not the time and place to think about such a thing! Just out of habit and good manners, he knocks on the door before he storms inside the room. There is no time to wait for any reply but the second he realizes who hides underneath the rumpled covers of the large double bed, he wishes he had waited to be called inside. It leaves him speechless for the split of a second. A familiar face stares back at him.

"What on earth!" Robert's voice is loud, very loud.

"How dare you?" Lady Anstruther's scream easily competes with his exclamation.

He should have known better, not invite this impertinent person to their house party. But of course Cora had insisted and now Downton would face another scandal!

"Out! Quick!" He yells now, trying to get their attention. "In case you haven't noticed, there's a fire. Please hurry up!" With that said, he leaves the room in a fury.

ooooo

"Mr Carson! You must get out! Mrs Hughes, hurry up. We've got everything under control!" Branson passes them again on his way back inside. He no longer carries the children so they must be safe. But where are Lord and Lady Grantham? Lady Mary? Lady Rose?

"I will help you!" He puts down the phone, ignores the shocked face of Mrs Hughes.

"You can't." There's something tugging at his sleeve. "It's not your duty to risk your life!" He tries to free himself from her grip. Branson has long since vanished inside the house and is probably already on his way upstairs. The smell of burnt wood and fabric is almost overpowering by now. Smoke billows through the large hall. Carson looks into the housekeeper's face, staring at him, with fearful eyes. Tears glisten on her cheeks. He drops his arm, relaxes his shoulders and she lets go of his robe.

"We are needed outside then?"

She nods and the expression on her face changes. There is relief in it now, thankfulness. And he knows he has done all he can to help the family. The doctor will be here soon and the fire brigade's horn already sounds in the distance.

"Yes we are." There are more tears. Once more their hands find one another and this time he does not let go of hers when they pass Thomas on their way out.

ooooo

From outside smoke and a red glow illuminating the night sky is all they can see. The fire fighters are inside the house, the younger men help carrying buckets of water and sand. Others assist with the fire pump while they all wait outside together, family and servants. Tonight they are united, not separated into aristocracy and those who had not been fortunate enough to be born into wealth and status. There is no class divide. Only a group of people who live and work under the same roof, who call the large castle their home.

Young maids are huddled close together, fearful, shivering in the cold night air, tears streaming down their faces. There are no blankets to keep them warm, the only have each other. Mrs Patmore has herded the kitchen staff around her and talks to them in a hushed voice.

Maybe, Mrs Hughes thinks, she should do the same with her girls, calm them, take away their fears and worries at least a bit. But she would have to leave him, who's been staring at the house ever since she managed to drag him outside. He has not moved, stands there like a statue, his hands buried inside the pockets of his robe.

He is also terrified, maybe even more so than her girls. This is his home, the only place he has ever called home.

"I'll take care of my girls for a minute", she whispers, but he hardly registers her voice. Only when she leaves his side does he move his head a few inches to look at her. She smiles warmly at him and to her surprise, he smiles back.

ooooo

Three hours have passed; the fire brigade had a hard time getting the fire under control. They are all cold and very tired now but the house is still standing, their rooms and personal belongings still there. As by a miracle, only Lady Edith's room and part of the gallery's corridor have been destroyed in the flames. The damage is manageable.

"She'll have to move into the Blue Room for a while", Robert mumbles tiredly to his wife.

"My poor darling." Cora watches as her daughter is carried inside the house on a stretcher, alive, conscious but very weak.

The sun is rising in the East when the last servants finally make their way back into the abbey. It has been a long, eventful night and for some it is not over yet. Jimmy sneaks back inside, unnoticed by most of his colleagues. Lady Anstruther has not been seen since the fire brigade left. Rumour has it that she has left the house through the back door while everyone was still waiting outside, sneaking out like a thief in the night.

ooooo

Mrs Hughes hangs his robe on the hook by her door. It smells of cold smoke but there is a hint of his cologne still present. The garment has kept her warm during the anxious wait outside. When he offered it, she had wanted to refuse his help, said she did not mind the cold. But he had insisted and in the end, she was glad about his stubborn ways.

The chill is still in her bones, her feet are cold, so are her hands and nose. In one hour she has to be back on her feet, ready for the next day. How she will get through a full day of work without any sleep is beyond her. For now all she wants is to crawl underneath her duvet to warm up again.

Underneath her, the mattress is soft and her body relaxes instantly. All the worries and hardship of the night slowly dissipate and after a few minutes she is fast asleep with a smile gracing her face. This night a fire might have destroyed parts of the house but the flames have also ignited a fire within her that has been out for quite a while. He held her hand earlier, shared his robe. She knows he is ready now, finally, to take the next step.

ooooo

He is about to burst into song, how inappropriate after such a dramatic night when their lives had been in danger. But he cannot help himself. The tune he whistles while he changes into his livery is a well-known song of love and friendship. In the old days he has sung it on the stage, together with Alice. Now a different woman is on his mind.

He brushes his hair back into place, ties his tie, tugs his shirt in. His reflection in the mirror shows a tired face with deep lines around his eyes but a smile around his lips. The day will be long, exhausting after a sleepless night. But he has realized something while he stood there next to her, waiting, anxiously hoping for a good ending to this dramatic night: His home is where his heart is and that is wherever she is.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

Thank you for reading this. Thank you for reading it until the very end. I hope you liked my idea on what will happen during the fire. Next week we'll know for sure...


End file.
